


Olicity and a Bunk Bed: A Love Story

by felictsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Oliver and Felicity fight over who will sleep where on the bunk bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olicity and a Bunk Bed: A Love Story

It was late for -a now married- Diggle. They were almost done with work and he decided to go home to Lyla and Sara. Roy and Laurel had left an hour or so ago. Felicity and Oliver stayed in the froundry to give the work their final touches.

  
They were finally done, so Felicity chose to go home. However, after going up the stairs, she couldn't get the door to open. Something's happened to the system that opens it.

  
An hour later. It was _very_ late now. And they were so tired that even Felicity couldn't get the door's opening system to work again. So, they came to an agreement they would spend the night in the foundry. _"We could just sleep here and work on it tomorrow morning"_  Oliver suggested. Felicity's replaced the single bed she bought Oliver for a bunk bed anyway, there wouldn't be a problem. They wouldn't need to sleep together on the same surface.

  
Oliver got up to the upper bed because the top bunk was obviously better, and it was his bunk bed to begin with.

  
The problem started when Felicity came back from the bathroom and saw Oliver making himself comfortable on the upper bed. _"What do you think you're doing?"_  she asked.

  
_"Um—going to sleep?"_  confused, Oliver said.

  
Felicity wanted to sleep on the upper bed. But so did Oliver. And after Oliver's reply, the arguing over who would sleep where on the bunk bed began.

  
Felicity's defense was that she couldn't sleep on the lower bed because she was too afraid that it would break and Oliver would fall on her. _"Besides you're kind of heavy, fyi. And it was not the best quality bunk bed they had at the store."_ she added with a sarcastic tone.

  
Oliver's defense was that he needed to sleep on the upper bed because he could watch the computers better if anything in Starling City happened during the rest of the night.

  
_"I'm not moving from here."_ Oliver said.

  
_"And I'm not sleeping on the bottom bunk."_  Felicity shrugged.

  
That lasted for about half an hour.

  
_"Fine!"_  Feclicity exclaimed. _"If you're not moving I'm gonna climb my ass up there and you'll have to put up with all my kicking."_  She added whilst -nervously- going up to the upper bed.

  
She made herself comfortable next to Oliver, making some weird moves trying to fit on a really _-really-_  small space left on the mattress, almost throwing him out from the bunk bed.

  
The alarm went off. The two of them woke up very quickly, looked at each other and realized that they've slept not only together and in a way that both bodies fit perfectly on the mattress, but that they've been cuddling since they fell asleep probably.

  
_"Okay, I'm moving now."_  Oliver said while he got down from the bunk bed in a hurry.

  
_"Y—es, that'd be nice."_  Felicity replied when she notice the sexual tension was about to begin.

  
As soon as they figured out how to open the door and Diggle got to the foundry, Felicity headed to Star City and Oliver had to explain the reason he and Felicity had to spend the night there.

  
_"Nothing happened."_  said Oliver after a sarcastic look Diggle gave him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> Gif is not mine.


End file.
